1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor laser light source used as a light source for a laser printer or an optical disk drive, and particularly relates to a semiconductor laser diode array having plural light-emitting points provided on a single element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform face down assembly, which is advantageous in heat radiation properties, JP-A-Hei. 7-22708 discloses a semiconductor laser diode array shown in FIG. 19. Specifically, stripe-shaped electrodes corresponding to laser resonators provided in a semiconductor laser chip and stripe-shaped electrodes 4, 5, and 6 provided on a front face of a part, which holds the laser chip and is referred to as a submount, are bonded together by means of a solder layer provided on the electrodes of the submount, to thereby electrically connects the electrodes and physical fixes the laser chip.
Also, JP-A-Hei. 6-97583 discloses a structure including electrodes provided in parallel to laser resonators as with the above case and submount-side electrodes provided correspondingly. Grooves are formed in the laser chip to reduce spreading of solder, which is caused when the laser chip and the submount are bonded.